Annie
by honeyNutella
Summary: "Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Je suis Annie. Annie Pettigrew. Nos pères étaient amis." Annie n'était pas particulièrement jolie, ni même très intelligente, mais elle avait toujours considéré avoir un avantage sur les autres : son père était un héros. Sauf que son père est Peter Pettigrew...


**Note de début:** Tout le monde a déjà lu une histoire sur la fille de Sirius Black qui est amie avec Harry Potter et découvre avec soulagement que son père est innocent. J'ai choisit d'écrire le même type d'histoire, mais dans le sens inverse: que se passerait-il si la fille de Peter Pettigrew était amie avec Harry Potter et apprenait que tout compte fait, son père qu'elle a idôlatré toute son enfance n'était qu'un traître ?

Oh! Et bien sûre, tout appartient à JKR...

_**Chapitre 1 : Mon père, ce héros.**_

Un bouquin serré contre elle de sa main gauche, sa main droite s'agitant en un au revoir, Annie Pettigrew laissa le train l'emporter loin du quai et de sa famille. Elle se laissa retomber sur la banquette où une autre jeune fille se trouvait.

« C'est étrange, hein ? » Lâcha d'ailleurs celle-ci.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Annie en entreprenant d'attacher ses cheveux bouclés, presque frisés, en une haute queue de cheval.

« Ce monde de la magie. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, j'imaginai presque qu'on irait à l'école en tapis volant. » Elle gloussa de sa propre bêtise.

Annie eût un sourire indulgent. Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, mais elle l'appréciait déjà. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle venait de trouver quelqu'un ayant des cheveux pires qu'elle…

« Tu es une née-moldue, donc ? »

« Oui. » Hermione rougit, avant de poursuivre : « J'espère ne pas avoir trop de difficulté à suivre les cours. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, surtout pour toi. » Dit-elle en avisant le manuel de potions qu'Hermione avait déjà presque terminé. « J'ai à peine feuilleté mes livres scolaires. »

Hermione la fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme si cette révélation était particulièrement étrange.

« Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'on va t'enseigner ? »

« Justement, on va me l'enseigner : pas la peine d'apprendre tout ça à l'avance. »

Un silence s'installa et Annie en profita pour ouvrir son roman là où s'était arrêtée, quand Hermione reprit :

« Et toi ? Ta famille est sorcière, c'est bien ça ? »

Annie eût un sourire : elle adorait parlé d'elle et plus particulièrement de son père héroïque.

« Oui, ma mère est médicomage et mon père était un héros de la guerre, pendant la règne de tu-sais-qui. Enfin… Peut-être qu'en fait tu ne vois absolument pas de qui je parle ? »

Hermione la détrompa, lui citant même un passage de l'Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tourdessac qui parlait de ce règne de terreur.

« Heu… Oui, très bien. » Répondit Annie, un peu confuse. Elle se demanda un instant si elle était censée lui attribuer une bonne note pour cet amas de connaissance, avant d'en revenir à son sujet de prédilection. « Mon père, donc, a combattu avec ferveur ce mage noir, aux côté de ses amis dont James Potter. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour savourer l'étonnement de la jeune fille, avant de le regretter immédiatement lorsqu'Hermione se mit à discourir sur le fait que Harry Potter avait accompli un geste incroyable de fameux soir d'Halloween et qu'à ce sujet il allait entrer à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux.

Annie soupira. Finalement, elle n'avait _aucune_ sympathie pour cette fille. Il s'agissait de son histoire, là !

« C'est cela, et donc après les évènements que tu viens de brillamment nous relater, mon père est partit à la recherche de celui qui était indirectement responsable de la mort de James et Lily Potter. » Reprit Annie. « Sirius Black. »

« Sirius Black ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je ne me souviens pas que ce nom ait été mentionné quelque part. »

Annie souffla de frustration, s'exhortant au calme, tandis qu'Hermione fouillait frénétiquement dans sa malle, probablement à la recherche du fameux livre.

« Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un court paragraphe sur cette nuit-là et qu'il est essentiellement centré sur Harry Potter. » Répliqua Annie. « _Donc,_ je disais que mon père a courageusement traqué Sirius Black dans les rues de Londres et qu'il l'a finalement trouvé. Un combat s'est engagé entre eux et Sirius Black a utilisé un sort terrible qui a fait exploser la ruelle. Mon père est mort, ainsi que douze moldus qui passaient par là. »

Hermione se retint de lui faire remarquer que les douze moldus ne devaient pas que faire passer par là, parce que deux sorciers s'affrontant dans les rues de Londres ça devait quand même un peu attirer l'attention et se mit à compatir à la tragédie familiale de sa camarade.

Camarade qui, pour sa part, semblait plutôt très fière de cette tragédie qu'accablée.

Oh ! Il ne fallait pas croire qu'Annie était heureuse que son père soit mort. Non, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, à part à travers les récits qu'on lui racontait. Par conséquent, elle avait développé une sorte de fierté au sujet de son père, sans réellement connaître le manque.

Elles en étaient là, lorsqu'un garçon frappa timidement à la porte, avant de leur demander si elles n'avaient pas vu un crapaud.

« Un crapaud ? » S'étonna Annie. « Non. »

« Je l'ai perdu. » Se lamenta le garçon. « Il s'appelle Trevor et il n'arrête pas de s'enfuir. »

Annie se retint de lui faire remarquer que si elle s'appelait Trevor, elle aussi elle tenterait de s'enfuir loin d'un maître aussi indigne.

« On peut venir t'aider à le chercher. » Proposa immédiatement Hermione.

Quoi ? Non !

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda l'autre, plein d'espoir.

Non, non, non et non.

« Bien sûre, n'est-ce pas Annie ? »

« Evidemment. » Grinça celle-ci.

« Je suis Neville Londubat. » Se présenta alors le garçon.

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, tout à coup beaucoup plus amicale.

« Londubat, hein ? Je suis Annie Pettigrew, nos parents combattaient ensemble dans l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Hermione la fixa avec un air étrange, qu'Annie choisit d'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que c'était que d'être des enfants de héros.

« Ah. » Fit Neville, visiblement pas au courant. « On devrait y aller. »

« Oui, Trevor a besoin de nous. » Approuva Annie, avant de s'avancer avec un pas conquérant dans le couloir du Poudlard Express.

Neville cligna des yeux. « Elle est étrange, non ? » Chuchota-t-il à Hermione.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » Soupira celle-ci.

Le trio frappa à plusieurs compartiments, sans que personne n'ai jamais vu le crapaud de Neville, ni même de crapaud tout court. Certains ricanèrent, conseillant à Neville de saisir cette opportunité pour ne pas avoir à se coltiner un crapaud à Poudlard : l'animal était tout de même passé de mode depuis le siècle dernier, mais les trois camarades choisirent de continuer leurs recherches.

« Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? » Demanda Hermione, dans un énième compartiment. « Neville a perdu le sien. »

Neville marmonna qu'il avait déjà demandé dans celui-là, mais les deux jeunes filles l'ignorèrent. Hermione parce qu'un rouquin essayait de faire de la magie sur son rat, Annie parce qu'elle venait de reconnaître l'un des occupants du compartiment.

« Tu essayes de faire de la magie ? » Demanda Hermione. « Je suis curieuse de te voir à l'action. »

« Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Annie à l'autre garçon. « Je suis Annie. Annie Pettigrew. Nos pères étaient amis à Poudlard. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry, lequel eût l'air de vouloir disparaître complètement.

« Je sais _tout_ de toi ! » S'exclama Hermione, se désintéressant momentanément de Ron.


End file.
